Talk:Lightning Release: False Darkness
Source Dantman: It wasn't copied from Wikipedia. I wrote it up. Jhbartlett 02:59, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, whenever the bracketed name has a ? in it, I assume it was page text copied from Wikipedia because that is what happens when someone copies a page from them that uses their nihongo template. Just re-copy it from where ever you got it from, and note where it came from. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 27, 2008 @ 03:01 (UTC) Translation Where'd the english Tv translation of Piercing Darkness come from? In Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 his ultimate jutsu has him say "Searing Migraine... False Darkness... Pressure Damage!" as the name for his fire, lightning, and wind style jutsus respectively. I noticed this on the other pages as well. Also, the episode isn't even out yet so where do these translations come from? :I believe they come from the subbed version of the episode, available at crunchyroll and hulu. Omnibender - Talk - 00:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't that a translation from a fansite? Even then, that isn't the english translation and the game was very clear in saying those three jutsu, same as the japanese literal translation or in searing migrane's case with a similar translation. I don't believe a fansite would know the correct english dubb name before the episode even airs though, at least the game has you hear their names already that will be used. :::The subs that Omnibender is referring to are done by Viz. They might change their mind by the time the dubbed episodes air, but the current |english tv= is as "official" as it gets for the time being. ''~SnapperT '' 02:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright, fair enough. That's understandable, still it makes no sense their games would say the translations either the english manga or literal translation says but then they put a different name altogether. Especially when his lip movements aren't shown under his mask or happens offscreen whenever he names the jutsu.--Aeonophic (talk) 11:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) actually the anime nor manga really refer to how much chakra jutsu cost, except the ones that need very massive amounts of it. also like jacce-san said the rank refers to how difficult a technique is to learn not how powerful it is. and finally we dont know about chakra mass, and this wiki only chronicles the naruto series we dont make stuff up that we dont have adequet reason for. (talk) 12:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Rank This technique is a B-rank technique, but it can equal the Lightning Cutter, which is an S-rank technique? So if a technique is of much lower rank but has an equal amount chakra, it can equal an S-rank technique? So even the Chidori can equal it if enough cakra is used?Undominanthybrid (talk) 19:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :The ranks only shows how difficult the technique is to learn. Jacce | Talk | 04:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I very much agree with you Undominathybrid. There are some SERIOUS mistakes concerning ranks, chakra cost, mass etc. We need to fix these errors. --Aeonophic (talk) 11:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Aeonophic :Ranks come from databooks which are written by Kishimoto. The information found on those specific articles are also direct databook translations. We don't make the stuff up, we just chronicle it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiruzen Regarding Hiruzen performing an identical lightning technique from his mouth, did the databook or manga ever say this technique was exclusive to Kakuzu? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Kakuzu's techniques are named after the anime Mobile Suit Gundam, including his signature Earth Grudge Fear. From that, sterns that they are indeed unique to him. :Also, we agreed not to use placeholder techniques for natures. Remember that? Yeah, it could be this or any other Lightning Release technique....--Omojuze (talk) 09:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It's a technique unique to him. Nobody else has been shown using it. As pointed out by Omojuze, all of Kakuzu's techniques are named as such from another anime, suggesting clear exclusivity. --Sajuuk t 09:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Exclusivity doesn't mean anything in the narutoverse. Just look at the Uchiha's signature technique being used by non Uchiha's. Is there any source saying the technique is unique to Kakuzu, because Hiruuzen's technique is pretty much identical. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::That is anime only, Saru. Hiruzen also used the lightning release in the manga. Entirely different. And I wouldn't say it was "identical", but that could've just been because of the animation.--Omojuze (talk) 09:54, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::I never said it was from the manga and how is Hiruzens usage any difference? All the technique is, is shooting a lightning stream from the mouth. Still waiting on that source. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) You've said that "signature techniques" won't matter, given how Great Fireball Jutsu has non-Uchiha users. But that happens only in the anime, and you know how filler information is treated here, don't you? Hiruzen never used lightning release in a filler, only canon material, so instances like this are entirely different, as in canon, only Uchiha have used this technique. Also, it may look identical to you, but to me, it doesn't. It was the other way around when I said that this looked exactly the same as the technique Nagato performed, but you were so adamant in the chat to remove it, so I did. Also, having the distinct name that this technique has, with all other official techniques Kakuzu has having the same inspiration for a name, yes, it does mean that it's unique to him. It might even stern directly from Earth Grudge Fear, but that's just my two cents.--Omojuze (talk) 15:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC)